


Same Time Next Week

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Draco, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, Top Harry Potter, money for sex, post sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Harry is already lounging in the chair with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants undone when he hears the doorknob turn.





	

Harry is already lounging in the chair with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants undone when he hears the doorknob turn. Legs splayed wide open and bare feet planted firmly apart, Harry trails his hand down low to cup his sack as Draco lets himself in.

Harry gives his balls one last teasing squeeze before curling his fingers around his cock. 

He moans as he slides his foreskin back and teases the slit, smearing pre-come over the head of his cock with his thumb. He traces the vein on the underside of his shaft before tightening his grip and speeding his strokes.

His hips thrust up as he slides his hand down his shaft, tightening around the base of his cock as Draco strips. 

Hand never leaving his dick, Harry watches as Draco finally climbs onto the bed. 

Draco crawls up the mattress on hands and knees. Comfortably arranged with shoulders down and arse in the air, he palms his cock with one hand and reaches for the conveniently placed bottle of lube with the other.

Fingers wet, he reaches behind himself, sliding them easily between his cheeks. He works first one finger, then another inside himself as Harry admires the view.

“Fuck, look at you,” Harry murmurs, breathlessly.

Pushing his fingers deeper into himself, Draco’s rim stretches obscenely around them.

“I want you to fuck me,” Draco says as he rocks back on his knees, jamming his fingers in as deep as he can reach with the awkward tilt of his hip.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Draco moans as he fucks himself on his hand. “Want it, please,” he begs.

The squelching sound Draco makes as he fucks himself with his own fingers drives Harry mad with want. 

“I’m ready, c’mon. Fuck me, Harry. You know you want to.”

With each passing moment, it gets harder and harder to hold back. Harry knows Draco will win this game they play. He always does — but Harry’s determined to hold off as long as he can.

“Want your come in me,” Draco whines desperately — and that’s new… something Draco’s never asked for before. 

With an artful roll of his hips, Draco shoves another finger in, pressing as deep as they’ll go.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, continuously stroking his cock.

Draco pants, face pressed against a pillow, clenching his hole around his fingers as Harry looks on.

Unable to hold back any longer, Harry stands. He shrugs his shirt off his broad shoulders and shoves his trousers down his thighs. Kicking them off at his ankles, he walks the few steps to the bed.

When Harry climbs onto the bed beside him, Draco tugs his fingers free and Harry immediately replaces them with his own. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. How are you still this tight?” Harry asks.

He twists and turns his wrist, bumping fingers up against Draco’s prostate before he slips his fingers free again and waits for the tight little furl to close up again.

“Please,” Draco begs. “Yeah, fuck, yeah, I can't wait, I want it.”

Harry crowds up behind Draco. Gripping the globes and using his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart, Harry slides his fingertip over Draco’s tight little hole. He rubs over the tight furl, just pets the little thing, before finally pushing inside. He slips his finger barely inside, watching as the tiny thing stretches around the intrusion again.

”Fucking fuck, Potter. Get on with it.” Growing impatient, Draco reaches back and shoves two fingers in again, alongside Harry’s own.

“Are you going to fuck me already?”

‘’Yeah, you ready?’'

“Mmm hmm,” Draco shoves his arse back. “Give me your cock. I want you to fuck me until your come is dripping down my thighs.”

Harry slides their fingers out and moves closer. ”Fuck, Draco. You can’t say things like that.”

Foregoing the condom, Harry slicks his dick up and slides between Draco’s already slippery cheeks. The tight clamp of Draco’s hole opens around the head of Harry’s cock as he pushes in.

‘’That’s… yeah,” Draco moans, biting into the pillow. 

“You like that?” Harry grips Draco’s hips and pulls him flush against him, his cock sliding in ever deeper as he thrusts forward.

”Fuck yeah. Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me like you mean it.” With each shift of Harry’s hips, Draco presses back harder on Harry’s prick.

“Mmm, close. I’m so close, Harry. Please.”

Draco reaches for his own cock and Harry slides his hand down the path of Draco’s stomach to help. He wraps his hand around Draco’s as they move in tandem.

Harry slows his thrusts. In a moment of tenderness, he leans forward to press his lips to Draco’s shoulder. Harry strokes his cheek, softly petting him as he fucks him sweet and slow through his orgasm.

Thrusting and thrusting, Harry fucks him steady until the sweet release of his own orgasm catches up to him and he comes in intense spurts inside Draco’s ass.

Carefully pulling his cock from Draco’s ass, Harry watches Draco’s ass clench on nothing but air as his come dribbles out of his stretched hole. 

With a surge of possessiveness, Harry runs his hands over the curve of Draco’s ass and his fingers slip-slide between his wet cheeks. 

Unable to stand the sight of his come leaking out, Harry collects the dripping come and pushes it back inside.

They lay like that, the fingers of one hand plugging Draco’s dripping hole while the other pets and soothes him until Draco goes soft and pliant with sleep beside him.

Eventually Harry falls asleep too, but he wakes up not long after and crawls from the bed.

Stirring from sleep, Draco turns to watch as Harry dresses.

“The room is paid for until tomorrow morning,” Harry says as he pulls on his clothes.

Draco nods, but doesn’t reply.

With one last look back at Draco, he places the agreed upon amount of galleons on the table and grabs hold of the doorknob.

“Same time next week?”

“Yeah,” Harry says as he closes the door behind him.


End file.
